And all things will end
by plusht
Summary: Eu não estava melhorando, eu estava me destruindo. Reparando, ou tentando pelo menos,os danos que fiz. Mas a ganância era mais forte que eu.


Eu não estava melhorando, eu estava me destruindo. Reparando, ou tentando pelo menos,os danos que fiz. Mas a ganância era mais forte que eu. Eu havia virado uma pessoa fria que tirava a vida dos outros sem nenhuma hesitação ou pena. E você me pergunta por quê? Tudo ganância. Por isso eu era o homem mais rico da cidade.

_Seu pai brigava com a sua mãe quase todos os dias. Mas dessa vez parecia ser bem pior, porque além de estar bêbado parecia estar drogado. _

_Quando viu seu pai batendo em sua mãe, o pequenino Zacky entrou na entrou na frente levando um soco na cara, fazendo sua mãe chorar mais e abraçá-lo. _

_-Você ficou louco?- disse sua mãe- NOSSO filho só tem seis anos!- deu ênfase a "nosso"- Bata em mim, não nele! _

_- Cala a boca, pulta- disse com a voz enrolada- Eu mando nessa porra _

_Então o homem pegou a garrafa da cerveja e a tacou no chão e foi embora batendo a porta. Zacky se levantou e limpou as lágrimas, subiu no colo da mãe e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. _

_-Te amo, mamãe _

_-Também, meu amor, também...- disse o abraçando com força_

-Zacky...- Johnny tentou continuar, mas foi interrompido

-Eu já disse para não me chamar assim, Seward- Zacky falou tremendo de raiva o puxando pela gola da camisa branca social- Você sabe o que acontece com as pessoas que descumprem minhas regras?

-S-sim, senhor

-Bom mesmo- disse soltando-o e voltando a se sentar na cadeira de estofado de veludo vermelho- Agora me fale logo o que iria falar, desgraça!

-Um policial pegou um de nossos homens,senhor

-QUE? QUEM?- berrou Zacky deixando cair seu vinho no chão

-Foi o Sanders- respondeu tremendo ao ver o olhar de Zacky ao pronunciar "Sanders" e logo se apressou em falar- Mas conseguimos descobrir o nome do policial...É Brian Haner

-Quero que você avise os outros para trazerem esse policial vivo e Sanders também- ordenou ele saindo do cômodo- E faça alguma coisa que preste, limpe essa merda

Não acredito que logo o Sanders foi preso, ele é o mais forte dessa porra! Queria ver a cara do puto desse policial, ele deve ser bom para conseguir prender nosso melhor homem. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Voltei a sala e falei:

-Qual era o nome do policial, Seward?

-Brian Haner, senhor.

Hum, esse nome me era familiar. Sentei em minha cadeira, quando de repente Sullivan, Toro e Bryar apareceram na porta.

-Já resgatamos o Sanders, ele está tomando o banho, senhor- Sullivan falou- E o Haner está na cadeira dopado, ele tentou resistir, então tivemos que...

-Ok,Sullivan- dei um olhar reprovador, ele falava demais

Peguei outro vinho e enchi minha taça de cristal, logo depois me deliciei com a descida do álcool pela minha garganta. Depois enchi outras taças até o sono tomar conta de mim.

Eu estava em um lugar totalmente escuro, que depois percebi que era debaixo do cobertor. Comecei a ouvir gritos, então sai da cama para ver o que era. Andei pelos corredores e percebi que os gritos vinham de baixo. Quando eu estava descendo a escada, vi um homem tentando matar minha mãe com um facão. Então corri para tentar salvá-la. Mas foi em vão, ele havia enfiado a faca no peito dela.

-NÃO! NÃO!- berrei deixando as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto, levantando seu corpo sem vida- Mamãezinha, você vai ficar bem tá? Eu te amo!

-HAHAHA!- o bêbado riu- Gostou, filhinho?

-EU TE ODEIO, EU TE ODEIO!- disse cuspindo na cara dele- E você não é meu pai!

Logo depois que falei isso, peguei outra faca, pulei em cima dele e cortei sua jugular, espirrando sangue em mim e se espalhando pelo chão.

-Zacky!- Matt me balançava- Acorda moleque!

Matt era o único vivo que eu amava, que eu tinha consideração. Nós éramos amigos desde pequenos. E droga! Eu havia tido outro pesadelo...Desde que minha mãe se foi, eu tinha frequentemente esses pesadelos.

-Até quem enfim a Bela Adormecida acordou- disse com aquele sorriso que só ele tinha e limpou minhas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos- Aquele Brian é gostosão hein...

Depois ele dizia que era hetero. Talvez ele fizesse isso porque ele sabia que eu era bissexual, mas não sei não...Matt Bicha! Apenas o olhei com uma cara feia e falei:

-Vamos ver


End file.
